Cosmic Love
by Ladyjai87
Summary: A love that transcends another universe. AU fanfic starring Sesshomaru & Rin. Tragedy brought this unlikely pair together and with odds against them, only their new found love can keep them together. This a whirlwind romance story chopped full of love, passion, heartbreak, and humor. A story sure to delight. I suck at summaries. But its a good read. I hope you're intrigued. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So this would be Sesshomaru and Rin fanfic number two. This is also my first AU ever. I hope I was able to keep everyone in character. This is a work in progress. I usually don't write chapter stories but this particular one just had a whole lot going on. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Cosmic Love  
A love that transcends another universe

"It's funny how you don't know you're in love until someone actually says 'you're in love!' I don't know if that's how it is for other people but that's how it was for me."

Rin Hikaru stood gossiping with her three coworkers turned best friends. The familiar red plastic cup held by all, was filled to the brim with liquor. But that was to be expected, it was a party after all. A very frequent gathering she and her sisters from different mothers attended, especially since events like these were held by her top ranking best friend, Kagome's, boyfriend, Inuyasha. And DJ'ed by best friend number three, Ayame's, on-again off-again lover, Koga.

The normal babbles of 22 year old women were being entertained as they stood scantily clad in a circle. Tiny shorts to display long toned legs and clingy camisoles to showcase ample cleavage, were the clothing of choice. Not that any of them would disapprove; they wore less than this while working as exotic dancers at the local club, Dragon's Desire.

"Hey Rin," gal pal number two, Sango asked, "How come you always bring Sesshomaru to these parties knowing he doesn't want to be here?"

All four girls shifted and eyed the man in question from across the lightly populated living room turned dance floor. Sesshomaru Hatake was a tall, lean man. The long silver strands that adorned his head were pulled back away from his perfectly symmetrical smooth face. No one would ever know of the muscular physique he was blessed with, that is everyone but Rin, since she lived with the man for eight years now.

"He needs to take a break from studying every now and again. If I wasn't there to feed him he'd probably starve to death." Rin smiled.

Her little bookworm was finishing up his fourth and final year at the local college. Soon he would be entering a real university to study to become a lawyer. That was as soon as Rin earned enough to pay for it. He always told her that his schooling was not her responsibility but she insisted. She always knew he had the potential to leave the lower class slums they lived in and she was determined to make sure he lived up to that.

Even though he was older than her by four years, she still felt a sought of maternity toward him. He was her oldest friend after all, a tragic past bringing their lives together. Sesshomaru's parents died in a car accident when he was nearing 18 and Rin's mother, a flighty free spirit, couldn't bear to be bound by the chains of motherhood any longer. Her mother finally had had enough and stopped coming home, leaving her only daughter to fend for herself at the tender age at fourteen. Luckily, Sesshomaru just having graduated high school, was able to work. He found a job and was able to keep the small two bedroom apartment that Rin grew up in. As soon as she graduated, Rin found all types of odd jobs to support them while she enrolled Sesshomaru into college. He saved her from living in a shelter and she was going to save him from this impoverish lifestyle so few were able to overcome.

"Rin? Rin?" Kagome called, bringing Rin back from the past. "Did you hear her?" She chuckled.

"No sorry."

"We want to know how come you never hooked up with Sesshomaru." Sango repeated.

"Sesshomaru's like my brother!" Rin shrieked over the blaring music. "We've known each other for so long. That's just weird."

"But you live with him. How can you keep from touching him?" Ayame slurred a little. "If I was locked in the house with him every day..." The red head trailed off suggestively.

The others giggled.

Rin took a thoughtful tone. "We've been together a long, long time. Just me and him. I shudder every time I think about if I hadn't stayed after school that day. He was studying in the library and I was hanging around 'cause I didn't want to go home to an empty house. We started conversing and I spilled my guts. I told everything that was going on at home. He had such a trusting face. After that I hung around every day to talk with him. He was my Prince Charming, my white knight. It didn't even matter that I was a freshman and he was a senior." The three women stared at Rin starry eyed as she told her little story. "He told me he wanted to be a lawyer and defend the innocent. His high marks earned him a four year scholarship to a university and he was going to enroll right after he graduated. It's a good thing his parents died."

"What!" Sango yelled.

"No, that came out wrong." Rin laughed at her blunder. "I mean if they were still here he'd be in school and who knows where I'd be right now. He gave up that scholarship to take care of me. If his parents were here, I'm sure they would have told him to go on to school and let the government worry about me." She laughed some more, feeling the alcohol lighten her senses.

"I know what you mean girl. You two are like a poor girl's Disney fairy tale." Kagome cooed, earning a laugh from everyone.

"See, everything happens for a reason. We all have stories like that." Sango chimed in.

"All the more reason you need to thank him properly." Ayame emphasized with her hips.

"I told you it would be too weird." Rin blushed.

"Well if you don't wanna, I'll do the thanking for you. Koga's been working my nerves lately. He's always around. Working this party and working at the club. You know he had the nerve to tell me I shake my tail a little too much when I'm on stage. A man like Sesshomaru is exactly what I need in his life right now."

A strange feeling overtook Rin as she listened to Ayame talk about having her way with _her_ Sesshomaru. A cold hollow feeling engulfed her chest and her heart began to pound against her diaphragm. The blood flowing in her veins turned molten. She was seething with rage.

"Hey Rin, does Sesshomaru like boobs?" The fiery red head continued on, leaning forward, shimmying her bust.

"Keep your hands off him." Rin damn-near growled. All three girls were taken back, rendered silent. In the little time they knew Rin, she was always so light-hearted and bubbly. Who knew she had a dark side? They all glance at each other and then burst into laughter.

"I told you." Sango snickered as she elbowed Ayame.

Rin was confused. What was so funny? "Told her what?"

"Don't worry, Rin. I don't want Sesshomaru. He's cute and all but I've made up my mind to be with Koga until I kill him." She chuckled.

"Then why did you..."

"I just wanted you to see that you do have feelings for him." Kagome clarified. "Rin, you love him. It's written all over your face and he loves you too. Why else would he have done all of this for you?"

Rin peered over to Sesshomaru who was now drinking from his red plastic cup and conversing with Inuyasha. It was only after Kagome spoke the words aloud that Rin was able to see. It was as if a veil was lifted. She loved him, not the platonic way she tried to convince herself but the real way a man and woman love in a committed relationship.

"Ooooooo this is my song!" Ayame gyrated her hips to the bass line.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango swayed her hips to the music.

"Why? Wanna get felt up in public by your pervy boyfriend?" Rin teased.

Sango blushed. "Hell, as buzzed as I am, I wouldn't even protest."

"Well girls we need something to dance to." Kagome said flashing her left hand that she managed to conceal all night. On her slender finger was a modest diamond ring, the tell-tale sign that she was soon to be a married woman. All the girls squealed their excitement, congratulating the young woman. "Let's go party!"

They all chugged their drinks and made their way to the makeshift dance floor, grabbing their respective partners along the way. Rin strolled over to Sesshomaru. He wasn't much on the whole party scene but Rin was always able to pull him out of his comfort zone. "Wanna dance with me?" she sang offering her hand. He gave a charming smirk and accepted.

Seeshomaru twirled her around a couple times, admiring her curvy frame, before pulling her backside flush to he's pelvis. His strong hands rested on her hips as she moved them in a provocative circle. Rin threw her hands back behind her, her fingers making their way to his soft hair. He leaned his head down and caressed her neck with his cold breath. They swayed together in a sensuous rhythm. Although their passionate display was nothing out of the ordinary amongst the other couples dancing, Kagome noticed the pair. She beamed brightly, ever so proud of her match-maker skills.

The night and early morning continued on as such. Many people littered every available seat, resting in a drunken stupor. An unknown song annoying played in the background when Rin awoke in a daze. Her head was resting in Sesshomaru lap with his arm protectively around her. Even though she knew there was no danger, being that they were in the company of friends and coworkers from the club, she still felt an immense security in the embrace of her savior.

Rin moved to sit up and felt Sesshomaru grip tighter on her. She smiled inwardly and slipped out of his grasp. Making her way to the bathroom, she noticed most of the people who attended had left and those that remained were out cold. Miroku and Sango were laid out on the floor close to the kitchen, his hand subconsciously massaging her bum. A little further up the hall of the one bed room apartment, Koga rested up against the wall with Ayame using his thigh as a pillow. His iPod was the DJ in his absence. Rin giggled to herself. No matter how much Ayame put up a fuss, she knew she loved Koga endlessly. Inuyasha and Kagome whereabouts were a different story. Seeing as though they were not amongst the sleeping figures must mean they were in the bedroom, after all this was Inuyasha's home.

Rin stepped inside the bathroom, noticing there was a girl sleeping inside the tub, splashed some cold water on her face. She looked at her own thoughtful expression in the mirror. Now that she actually allowed herself to acknowledge her love for Sesshomaru, showing it would be its own unique task. How do you tell the man who knows everything about you that you're hopelessly in love with him? Kagome said he loved her too. Why is it that he never made a move himself? Maybe he didn't have romantic feelings for her? Yes, there were times where it would appear that he held more than just friendship for her; the way he tended to her when she was ill, the way he'd comfort her whenever she had a nightmare, and how he was there to walk her home when she would finish her shift at 5am, despite having to be in class at 8am. True, she could have walked home with someone or taken the bus, but he said it was his duty to protect her. That notion made her sigh. Maybe their relationship was strictly platonic, the love an elder brother held for his younger sister?

Rin exited the bathroom and headed toward her roommate's sleeping figure. She lightly tapped him and woke him up. "Come on. Let's go home."

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched his long limbs. Following Rin out the door, they headed home. Their walk was quiet as usual. Their relationship wasn't the kind that had to be filled with chatter. One of the things that made Rin so favorable to him was that she could understand him without the talking. I guess that would happen after eight years of living together. Wow eight years! It felt like time was racing by. Hard to believe that they had been living together that long. It seemed like yesterday, Sesshomaru started working at that warehouse distribution plant to support them.

Sesshomaru didn't like leaving her home alone but he always made sure he had breakfast for her before he started his 7am shift and was home by the evening. And Rin would always have dinner hot and ready for him when he got home. After dinner, he would help her with her homework and watch a little TV whenever they had cable. And then it was time for bed to do it all over again. It wasn't until she got older that she started sleeping in her own room.

"Ahh, home sweet home." Rin announced as they strolled up to their building, four blocks from their party spot. Once inside, they each went to their bedrooms and slept until a decent hour.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke first, heading to work. On the weekends he ran the small campus book store. It paid petty cash but it was something. He shouldn't have to ask for money from Rin, he was a grown man after all.

The small store was relatively quiet. Only a few customers in and out, some returning books they didn't need anymore, and freshmen newbies buying brand new books, when used ones worked just as good. It was only for five hours but it was a long five hours. Sesshomaru busied himself with reorganizing the shelves for the third time today.

"Hi, Sesshomaru." A husky feminine voice greeted.

Sesshomaru turned around, coming face to face with Kagura. She was a third year student finishing up the rest of her career after taking a couple years off to go abroad. This dark haired beauty had a developed body frame and piercing eyes behind wide round framed glasses.

"Hello Kagura. What brings you in today?" Sesshomaru spoke in a monotone, no inflection at all.

"I came to return my English-Lit book."

"You just got it last week."

"Oh. You remembered?" She blushed a little.

"It was just last week." He stated as he walked behind the register. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, nothing in the store…" her words hung in the air with a suggestive tone.

Seeshomaru picked up on her subtle flirtatious behavior. Glancing up at her, he gave a small smirk. "Here's your cash. Come again."

Her hand lingered a little too long on his as she received her money. "I will." She grinned and exited the store. Sesshomaru watched as she departed; an unknown feeling in his gut.

* * *

"Come on Rin. Move your ass. We have a bus to catch." Ayame yelled.

"Keep your shirt on, Kitten". She teased walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm not Kitten until we walk into the club."

"Oh hush. You know you're always Kitten." Rin spoke as she strolled right up to the girl, placing a finger under her chin and playful sliding it forward.

Ayame fumed in mock anger.

Sesshomaru stood quietly watching, as he waited to escort the women to their destination. He smiled inwardly. He was glad Rin finally had made real friends. For so long she kept most people at an arm's length, never wanting to get too close to anyone for fear of them leaving, like her mother.

The bus ride was significantly shorter than walking. But the two only took the bus in inclement weather, needing to penny-pinch as much as possible. However they had a tag-along today.

"How come Koga didn't bring you to work tonight?"

"He had to be there earlier to finish the set up after the remolding. Why they would close on a Friday beats me. I'm pissed I missed out on all that money. But Koga was super excited. They got a new stereo system or whatever so he has to get familiar with a very delicate piece of equipment blah blah blah." She mimicked Koga's hand gestures, pulling a giggle out of Rin, while Sesshomaru gazed out the window uninterested.

Once arriving at the club the girls were ushered backstage while Sesshomaru took his place at the bar. He ordered a club soda and prepared to wait out the next seven hours. The lights went dim and the audience cheered. The curtains on the two side stages pulled back revealing two red-head wigged women on each stage. They did a synchronized dance to a medium building rhythm that had you tapping your foot and clapping your hands. And when the song hit the breakdown, the main stage opened to reveal a natural red head who went by the stage name Kitten. The audience gave a collective meow, welcoming the star on stage. Sesshomaru turned away. He'd seen the routine too many times to count.

Once 'The Reds' where finished, Ayame remained on stage alone where she did a solo number, which mainly consisted of her gyrating her hips and pelvis in a sexual manner, ending with her stark naked. The crowd cheered and threw dollars at her, begging for more. She loved the attention. The lights dimmed, signifying the end, two young guys dressed in black collected the money and the scantily clad waitresses started taking drink orders. In between the burlesque dances, two or three 'strippers' took to the stage to keep the audience entertained.

The next big number featured a petite boyish framed girl by the name of Kanna. She used some kind of mirror technique that simulated six or seven imagines, giving a view of her every angle. Then the ladies did a strip dance while waiting for the next act, which was Sango.

Creeping Willow was the name she used. Her act was in deep contract to her very nature. The club would darken. A thickening fog would roll over the first two rows of tables. A howl would echo and Koga would beckon "In the night the willow creeps." A spot light would shine bright center stage and she would emerge in skin tight black latex that shined like it was drenched in oil. Her breast where cut out and exposed, an X marking her nipples, and her backside cut out and completely visible. The Willow would do a fan dance that was erotic as it was chilling, leaving the audience aroused and terrified. The first time Sesshomaru witnessed such an act, he was placed under her spell like the rest of the audience but after the seventh time he was immune.

However, the next act always caught his attention no matter how many times he seen it. Kagome, or Sunset as she was called, shared the main stage with a nimble innocent-looking little creature who went by the name Bell. Both women stood in front of their long slim steel poles and posed cutely, adorning a short, thinly lined changing robe. Upon the announcement, "The bell tolls at sunset", both disrobed revealing a thin g-string thong and nothing else. The audience always exploded. They mounted the poles and did a matching routine that showcased acrobatics, flexibility, grace and raw sex appeal. The way the short raven haired minx manipulated her body around the pole was amazing and the way she captivated the audience was astonishing. Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that this was the little woman he roomed with on that stage.

The duo closed out the night for the showy dances around 3:30am. If the club had adequate staffing, Rin was free to go after she collected her tips for the night, or if they were understaffed, Rin would work the floor doubling up as a waitress and a tease; the latter happening on rare occasion.

And that was the night. Thankfully Rin was able to leave early this night. She bid farewell to everyone and waited by the side door for her escort. For her security and showmanship, the audience wasn't allowed to see her out of costume.

"Hey." She greeted. "How was it tonight?"

"I'm surprised you don't catch cold." was always his flat-toned answer. He never looked her in the eye right after her performance. The faint flush in his cheeks had to dissipate first.

"Don't jinx me. It is kinda chilly tonight. Good thing I have my sweat pants."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and they started home.

* * *

**So how was it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by reviewing. All comments are welcomed. I don't have a projected date for the next installment but it won't be that long. And to get you all amped up, next chapter is a freshly squeezed lemon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now for chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Kagome's startling revelation. Rin was in love with her oldest friend and roommate. She didn't deny that fact any more, what bothered her was that she couldn't tell if he felt the same way. Sesshomaru was always a hard book to read but Rin did better than others. It just seemed that this particular passage was a little harder to comprehend.

Rin sighed in the bathtub soaking, an event that was so far and in between. Thank goodness it was her day off. Rising out of the water and taking a quick shower, Rin dressed in a fitted tee shirt and shorts. She headed toward the kitchen to start making dinner. Tonight was one of the nights Sesshomaru had a late class and after the two bus rides, he would be starving.

The young woman often wondered how he fared at school. She wondered what it was like to be there with all those different people. Did they whisper about the tall stoic man when they learned the location of his residence? Did the younger students question why he was older and not in a graduate school? Would they look down on him if anyone learned how his schooling was being funded? Would they treat her the same way, if she ever attended? "People need to mind their own business." Rin spoke to her pots and pans.

The jingle of keys turning the lock ripped Rin from her thoughts.

"Welcome home, honey." Rin greeted playfully.

"Hello" Sesshomaru greeted back. He kicked off his shoes and placed the worn messenger bag he carried on the floor by the door. He routinely walked into their tiny kitchen and gathered the plates and utensils for the meal. "Smells good." He sniffed the air, pleased.

"I know. I'm a marvelous cook. World class." She mocked herself.

"You've come a long way." He complemented as they sat crossed legged on the floor in front of their low table.

"I would hope." she laughed loudly. And he joined in with her. "Can you believe it's been eight years? Time just seems to be racing away."

"Rin, have you given any thought into going to college?"

His question caught her off guard. Of course she thought about it. Everyone in this neighborhood did but those kinds of thoughts stayed dreams. "Not really. I'm not a book kind of girl." was her answer.

"You know college is a lot like high school. You don't have to be so leery about it."

"I don't know Sesshomaru. People from around here don't really go to college. They barely make it out of high school."

"I'm in college." he pointed out.

"You're not from around here." She reminded.

He laughed slightly. "I think living here for this long counts. By the way I have something." He paused as he got up from his seated position and went to his bag. Rin took a moment to contemplate his words. Yes, higher education was the only sure way to leave these slums and never come back but unfortunately that train only had room for one passenger, Rin forfeited her seat a long time ago. The thump of him sitting regained her attention.

Sesshomaru sat a beautifully crafted bottle in the middle of the table, the contents being very pricey sake.

"Where did you get that?" Rin gazed wide-eyed.

"I thought we could celebrate. Eight years ago yesterday, I moved in with you."

"You remembered something like that?" She felt overwhelmed. Maybe he did feel something more than common friendship for her?

He smiled slightly at her, "The day my life changed."

"Yes it was." Rin sighed feeling a twinge of guilt.

The night passed by as they drank the libations provided and reminisced about the past, while planning the future.

"What do you really want to do with your life, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked for what felt like the fourteenth time. She wouldn't, more like couldn't, give a straight answer. Her responses ranged from princess to fashion boutique buyer from fire fighter to chef. The alcohol was loosening her imagination. Rin kept her head to the table as she mumbled into her arm. "Dancer."

"You're a dancer now." he reminded as his head rested in his hand supported by his elbow.

"No. I mean a real dancer, where people will applaud 'cause they appreciate the sheer…athleticism of my performance not 'cause my boobs are on display. Not that I mind being half-naked," she snickered a little. "But I want people to see that I have a real talent and not everyone can twist their body around that piece of steel like I can, that even though I'm naked, what I can do is special.

Sesshomaru was left speechless and the room was filled with silence until Rin giggled some more. "But we both can't be chasing dreams right now. Besides, the money's way too easy. Living is way too expensive."

"Rin, you don't have to work for me, you know. I have my own money."

She sat up slightly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yea. I got a job at the book store on campus." he chuckled. "I work on the weekends. Been there since the start of this semester. The pay sucks but at least it's something."

"Well I was starting to wonder why I was only paying bills and not funding your expenses anymore." She pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad. Or think I was ungrateful."

Rin sprang to her knees and scurried over to her dearest friend. He stared as she approached swiftly. Was she coming to strike him?

"I could never think you were ungrateful. I'm the one indebted to you. Thanks for eight years." Rin puckered her lips and quickly, rather playfully smooched his lips. As innocent as the action had been, it seemed to ignite something that had been dormant deep within. Timidly Rin pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's again and he awkwardly sucked her lips. Their lips moved in an off balanced rhythm. But neither of them would stop. Rin pushed and pushed forward until they toppled over. Her body lying uncomfortably between his legs but neither of them cared. The sensation was maddening. Both of them longed for such contact.

The moment Rin's delicate rose-colored lips embraced his, everything around Sesshomaru ceased to exist. All that was known was the fact that his childhood friend was kissing him. A moment he always craved but was sure would never happen. Rin was a beautiful well-known flower, always out of his reach. Sesshomaru was positive she only held platonic emotions for him. But this, this was what he dreamed of. His arms circled her frame as she laid atop him. His lips fumbled against her mouth. He wasn't doing too badly for his first real kiss.

Rin pulled back from his lips in protest, her lungs needed to refill. She sheepishly looked into his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset if she had over-stepped her boundaries but the call of his lips was too powerful. Rin silently thanked the expensive sake in her system for giving her the courage to steal her first kiss from her newly discovered love. His eyes bore into her brown irises with a look of desire. She became elated. Did this mean he wanted her in the same fashion?

"Are you going to kiss me again?" Sesshomaru spoke in a velvety voice. Without hesitation Rin crashed into him. Both moved their lips with newfound fervor. She sucked his lip wanting to taste his mouth. And she nearly melted as his tongue slid out and pushed passed her lips. Rin wanted to touch his body but her hands were restrained between them both and she feared if she stopped kissing him, she would never be given this chance again. Thankfully Sesshomaru's hands were free. He timidly skimmed up and down her back, each time coming dangerously close to the curve of her bottom. Just one more pass and he would work up the nerve to run his hands over her backside.

Just then a booming clap of thunder startled both lovers. Rin jumped completely off of him. The sudden loss of contact was disappointing and exposed the distinct bugle in Sesshomaru's pants. He quickly sat up hoping that went unnoticed.

"Oh no it's raining. You know I hate thunder storms." Rin yelped as another deafening boom of thunder rumbled throughout the skies. And then everything went black. "And there goes the power." Rin whined as Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Don't get so worked up. The power will be back on soon. You know it goes out with every storm." Both fumbled their way in the darkness to Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru felt his way around until he pulled out a small cigarette lighter and lit the candle on his nightstand. A faint glow lit the room that once belonged to Rin's mother. She insisted he take it when he moved in. It was bigger and he was older but mainly because part of her liked that he was her protector and provider, just like her mother used to be.

"Might as well get comfortable." Sesshomaru reasoned. Both laid on the large futon, his arm wrapped snugly around her. In the darkness Sesshomaru was extremely aware of his senses. The smell of Rin's hair invaded his nose, his ears picked up on her erratic breathing and her rear was pressed firmly against his stiffening erection. They laid like this many a time in her younger years but as she got older, Rin became more comfortable with sleeping alone and he didn't have to worry about controlling certain aspects of himself. But his control was fleeting, every movement making it worst.

Rin was a frazzled heap. Waiting for Sesshomaru to touch her was unnerving. Maybe he wouldn't touch her, at least not first. She did rather rudely yank herself from him. Maybe he thought she wasn't interested anymore. If something was to be done, she would have to make the first move. Rin boldly rested her shaky hand atop his. Cautiously she moved his hand up her stomach. She felt him tense as his hand stopped right up under her breast. Her heart played a drumming song. Her chest heaved up and down. She couldn't regulate her breaths. Slowly she gripped his hand and glided it along the contours of her bust, resting there.

Sesshomaru froze. His finger could feel her weighted breast. They ached to touch them, caress them, squeeze them. But was too afraid to be so bold. If this was what she wanted then he would wait for her to give the all clear. He didn't have to wait long as she took his hand and placed it where he longed for it to be. His large hand rested fully upon her breast. He could feel the delicate bud forming square in his palm. He swallowed hard, which he was positive she heard but didn't dare speak, ruining this moment. He silently thanked her for never wearing a bra in the house. He bravely gave her round globe a gentle squeeze savoring the feeling. His grasp on reality was fleeting, his instincts threatening to take over his being. Rin released a pleasant sigh that was music to his ears. He wanted to hear such a sound again. Squeezing again he was rewarded with the same sigh. Soon he was kneading her breast trying to capture her nipple between his fingers.

Rin let an embarrassing squeal like noise escape her lips as Sesshomaru grasped her sensitive bud. Her chest continued to heave, wanting him to do it again. Maybe some encouragement would work. Rin arched her breast furthered into his hand. He captured her nipple again and nurtured the delicate piece of flesh; squeezing, pulling, tweaking it. His actions caused a stirring in her lower region. Her hips squirmed on their own with each move he made, pushing firmly into him to feel his member grow larger against her. It felt so hard. Rin's fingers twitched with desire to touch it. Before she realized, her hand was behind her, fingers trailing down the plains of his flat stomach coming in contact with his belt buckle. Taking a brave gulp, Rin raised her hand over the buckle, her fingers ghosting across the large bugle in his pants. She felt him tense again.

Sesshomaru froze, her nipple between his fingers, when her fingers brushed against him. But they just lingered there. The burning desire for her touch was consuming him. This teasing was maddening. His pelvis bucked against her touch, pleading with her for more contact. Message received as she rubbed her hand up and down the length of him. Falling deeper into an instinctual stupor he yearned to hear more lewd noises pass her lips. His lips pressed down to her neck and shoulder, peppering her soft skin with little kisses.

Rin purred and sighed from the contact of his lips upon her heated flesh. She made a sound to that of a growl when his fingers left her peak only to moan as she felt his fingertips touch her other breast. It seemed the more she gasped and moaned the faster his lips pressed against her and the harder he bucked against her. Were the sounds of her enjoyment arousing him? They were sure arousing her. Sesshomaru sucked hard on her neck startling her, causing her to squeeze his restrained member. She then heard a pronounced growl come from him. Did she mess up? Rin feared as much when his fingers stopped torturing her breast.

In the darkness Rin heard the sounds of metal clanking and the rustling of fabric in a hurried fashion. She felt Sesshomaru rose off the bed briefly. His strong hand grabbed hers and then she felt it. Though she never felt it before she knew exactly what it was. The heat from him radiated into her palm. He was so full and firm yet the flesh was silky smooth. How was it even possible? But Rin didn't have time to contemplate the mystery of his anatomy as an eager thrust of his hips moved the steel between her grasp. She complied and stroked him with a slow pace.

Sesshomaru's hand found its way to the sheets in front of her. He fisted the soft sheets as her small hand glided up and down his throbbing erection. Deep groans unwillingly slipped from his throat as she stroked him, relishing the feel on his heated skin. He leaned into her further, threatening to crush her. He breathed in her ear as he tried to collect whatever dignity he could muster. This whole thing threatening to be over before they even really started.

Close to her face, he could see her parted lips as she concentrated on torturing him. The shallow breathes coming from her seem to call to him. He let go of the sheets and caressed her chin, turning her face toward him. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Rin rolled over slightly to a more comfortable position on her back. Using her free hand, she brought it up to his face, weaving her fingers into the hair at the base of his head. He propped himself up on his arm and used a hand to caress a nearby breast. She moaned in his mouth and subconsciously slowed her stroking motion. He didn't seem to mind as long as she didn't take the warmth of her hand away.

Both lips parted as their tongues engaged in a dance both felt more comfortable doing. Instincts soon had Sesshomaru's hand sliding down her stomach. And without stopping, his fingers were under the waistband of her shorts, touching the soft hairs of her region. Both gasped and parted lips, gazing in each other's eyes. There was no going back now. Rin was the first to move as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Sesshomaru's eyes abruptly went to the round orbs of her full breast. Only when he realized she was pulling her shorts off was when he followed suit and practically tore his own shirt over his head and ridding himself of the pants that were down at his knees. Both returned to their positions fully unclothed. Rin looked down at his prominent manhood and grasped it again. How was all of that supposed to fit inside of her? She stroked again enjoying the feeling of his flesh moving under her hand. Sesshomaru leaned over her and affixed his lips to hers once more. He couldn't stay away. But the heat rising from her jewel seemed to call him. His hand travelled over her body too slowly for Rin's liking, making its way back down to her core.

Rin's breathing turned to that of near hyperventilation wanting to feel him touch her the same way she did at night in her room alone. But it appeared like that wasn't going to happen. His hand teasingly caressed her thighs, coaxing her legs apart. He ran a hand down her inner thigh, but when it was time to feel his hand upon her heat, he rushed over it to stroke her other thigh. And he kept with that same fashion. Growing frustrated, Rin let out a small whimper pleading with him. Asking for him to give her the pleasure she so desperately needed but he made no move toward her.

"Please" she begged.

Sesshomaru timidly placed his hand against her core. Rin released a satisfying sigh. He pushed firmly against her. His palm kneading into her and she moaned more, urging him to give her more. His motions sped up, his fingers accidentally slipping between her well saturated folds. She gasped, locking eyes with him. Did he hurt her? Rin's hips answered his silent question as she jerked upward trying to feel more of him. He pushed deeper into her, his fingers seeming to swim inside of her. He used two fingers and explored inside of her cavern, rubbing the fleshy walls. Rin's hands fisted the sheets and her body jerked off the futon, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Her walls contrasted around his fingers pulling him deeper inside. "Move. In and out of me." She demanded and was rewarded with compliance. Rin's moans came more frequent as her legs spread farther apart. A tightening began in her belly and she panted for him to give her what she didn't know her body was climbing to. And in a blinding flash she felt her body release, staining the sheets.

Sesshomaru watched her face twist in pleasure as she released around his fingers. Her mouth gaped and face flushed, harden his erection to the point of pain. He had to be inside of her, to feel that warmth around his steel rod. He moved between her legs in a daze, transfixed on her ecstasy written face. He took ahold of his member and stroked it while he waited for her to notice him. When her eyes finally found his, he was hovering above her with a look of pure desire evident on his face. She glanced down at what he was doing to himself. She became heated again and nodded for him. He guided himself into her and pushed as deep as he could once he felt her juices on his tip. Both remained perfectly still reveling in the feeling. His insertion stung Rin but she didn't want him to know she was feeling any bit of discomfort. Sesshomaru's hips bucked into her, not being able to restrain himself any longer. He moved in her with the desire to never be apart from her again. His breathing was ragged as he moved within her. Rin's moans started off low as the pain decreased and were replaced with the bliss of their union. Sesshomaru's face looked almost pained as he concentrated on not spilling too early. Rin didn't enjoy the look. "Kiss me." She breathed. He looked in her eyes and pressed his lips to her. His hips moved faster when her tongue touched his. Both muffled their groans with the kiss, the tightening feeling returning to Rin. Sesshomaru knew what was coming for him. Not being able to control his actions with her tongue stroking his, he released his seed deep inside of her. A broad smile spread across his face when he felt her walls grip again and felt her essence surround him.

After the tremors subsided, Sesshomaru gently withdrew himself, resting alongside of her; he gazed into Rin's eyes. "So beautiful." He whispered.

She returned his gaze disbelieving. "I'm sure I'm not. I have a face full of sweat."

He simply smiled catching her lips in a brief kiss. Rin returned his smile. She made love with the man she loved, giving him her most precious gift. Why was she not happy?

* * *

**And that's that. Sorry to leave you all on the edge. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Until next time…**


End file.
